Aether Manipulation
The power to generate and manipulate Aether (also called Ether in some circles), the unique essence that flows through most of existence. The source of Quintessence, Chi, Aura, and Mana. Opposite to Nether Manipulation. Not to be confused with Dark Matter Manipulation. Also Called *Advanced/Enhanced Quintessence *Aether (The Legend of Spyro) *Aetherkinesis *Aethikinesis *Akasha Manipulation *Cosmo (Saint Seiya) *Ether Manipulation *The Celestial Element *The Fifth Element *The Light Element *The Prime/Pure Element *The Unique/Universal Element *True Quintessence Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate Aether, a powerful and unique celestial element said to flow throughout the universe. Commonly recognized as the essence breathed by gods in the same way humans breathe air, Aether is a power that allows control of elemental, cosmic, spiritual, and transcendental forces. Regarded as divine power, users that can control Aether are considered gods, essentially becoming invincible. Applications *Aether Attacks *Cosmological Force Manipulation: Users will be able to control many spiritual, cosmic, and elemental forces as Aether created and binds them all together. **Astral Manipulation: Being ethereal in form, users will be able to command spiritual forces. **Celestial Manipulation: Gain great power over the cosmos with heavenly influence and divine power in the universe. **Cosmic Manipulation: Gain a powerful influence over the universal forces and celestial bodies that encompass the universe. **Elemental Manipulation: Use ethereal power to control elemental forces. ***Light Element Manipulation - Manipulate the purest form of the elements through Aether. ***Life Element Manipulation - Manipulate the life giving form of the elements **Energy Manipulation: Manipulate the many forms of pure energy to an extreme level. **Gravity Manipulation: By manipulating the Aether one can increase or decrease "gravity". **Life-Force Manipulation: Control the essence of life. *Ethereal Constructs *Magic: Users can focus the fifth element into all forms of the "Arcane Craft". **Animancy: Use magic that revolves around the living. **Astrology: Use the ethereal forces in celestial bodies. **Creation Magic: Use magic in positive creative ways. **Magical Energy Manipulation: Master the manipulation of magical energy forces. **Mysticism: Master the purest kind of magic. **White Arts: Master the aspects of good magic. **Supernatural Manipulation: Will the laws of nature to whatever extent desired. **Theurgy: Summon spirits or divine beings from the other side. Techniques *Aether Aura *Aether Empowerment *Aethikinetic Combat *Ethereal Physiology Variations *Aether Embodiment *Aether Magic Associations *Aether Weaponry **Aether Artillery *Ethereal Manipulation *Transcendent Energy Manipulation *Universal Manipulation: Aether is the universal element Universe Variations In certain variations, Aether is the fifth of the Classical Elements. Known Users Known Objects * Reality Stone (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * The Monado (Xenoblade Chronicles) Gallery File:Lotus_Wand_Slashes.png|Agnese Sanctis (A Certain Magical Index) using the Lotus Wand to manipulate Ether, having it affect the airspace to create spatial slashes that bypasses armor. Samantha Maxis model BO.png|Samantha Maxis (Call of Duty: Black Ops) was trapped within the MPD, a device that served as a link to the Aether's energies, allowing her the full power of the Aether's energies. MCU Reality Stone.png|The Reality Stone/The Aether (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is one of the six Infinity Stones that has the potential to transform the entire universe. Holy Spirit.jpg|Holy spirits are manipulators of Aether. Daphne H.png|Daphne (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of life, can manipulate the True Quintessence. Aether Breath.gif|Spyro, Cynder, and Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) clash using beams of Aether. Tlos_elemental_breath_weapons_aether.jpg|Spyro and Dark Spyro (The Legend of Spyro) represent both the light and dark aspects of Aether. Will Vandom.gif|Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.), is able to manifest her power over Aether in the form of lightning. Aither H.png|Aither (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Primordial Powers Category:Common Powers